Lio Izumi
Personality Fill in the blanks. Background Lio Izumi has always been a bit of an oddity. Born to a British woman and Japanese man living in a suburb of London, he surprised them both by being born with blonde hair and yellow eyes. Still, they both loved him very much, and his home life was peaceful and happy. His parents were very much in love, and it really showed in their relationship. His mother had been a bit bothered by her husband's magical abilities, but ultimately accepted them as a part of him. The family couldn't have been happier. That is, until his father died, suddenly and mysteriously. Izumi's mother changed completely after that. She would burn or tear up old photos of her husband or the family, and hated Izumi for being too much 'like that man,' when his powers started to show. She would abuse him, physically and verbally, saying her life would be easier if only he didn't exist. As a small child, Izumi didn't really know what to think, other than that he was apparently little more than a hindrance to his mother, keeping her back from happiness. So, one day, he made a plan. When she took him out with her for some grocery shopping one day, Izumi ran off to the nearby railway crossing, standing on the tracks and watching his mother, hoping to finally make her smile. His life didn't flash before his eyes or anything like that when the train hit him; he was staring at his mother too intently, watching as she finally smiled because of him. His plan had worked to perfection. Only, it didn't. He awoke in a strange place called The Center, where he was informed that his magic had manifested and saved him from death. The Center, as it turned out, was a place for children and teenagers who'd given up on living. He could stay there, rent-free, as long as he helped them find and gather more such children. He accepted easily, knowing he had nowhere else to go. When he turned eleven, he got his Hogwarts letter, and was allowed to go and get his education, working during breaks. When he was thirteen, he was partnered with a new recruit, a Meroko Yui, to help her learn the ropes and him be more efficient (his cold personality did not exactly help when trying to convince children to join The Center). It wasn't long before she fell in love with him, despite his demeanor. Izumi put up with it and, over time, fell in love with her too; a feat considering how very hard it was for him to trust people's emotions, calling them 'unstable.' Well, he couldn't have that. He'd always ruined everything he touched, and it was only a matter of time before he ruined Meroko too. So, after two years, he broke up their partnership, making sure it happened in such a way as to break Meroko's heart, as well as her trust in him. Still, he just can't seem to stay away from her, making a point of teasing her whenever possible and mocking her relationship with her new partner. Two random facts: he doesn't let anyone--not even Meroko--call him by his first name. His mother was the last one to call him that, and will remain so if he can help it. Also, despite the fact that his father died when Izumi was at such a young age, Izumi makes a point of giving everyone he talks to nicknames with Japanese honorifics (Meroko is "Mee-chan," Mitsuki is "Mi-ki," etc) just to see their reactions. When people get annoyed, he blames his upbringing and grins. Relationships character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks Trivia Fill in the blanks See Also Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. External Links Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links.